


Hidden Wings

by MischiefHowl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Broken Bones, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Summer of Gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: He had never shown his shame to anyone but here he is, revealing his darkest secret to Bruce Wayne. (Basically just an Everyone Has Wings AU)





	Hidden Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I know this doesn't fit with the current Summer of Gotham theme but when I finally got inspired the Angst bit was over.  
> Anyway this is basically Wayleska(Baby Batjokes) if you squint with wings and angst.

It shouldn't have made him afraid.. not at all really. If he ever answered that to anyone else they'd have thought him mad.. but he had dealt with this life for awhile. Between the sudden attacks from mom's constant 'friends' to his own twin 'toughening' him up because he was weak.. he should hate this he guessed. He should fight and scream for help.. but when he fights than the one that shares his face made it so much worse and his screams come louder but no one comes.. no one ever comes because no one cares.

It hurt.. his wings were being pulled out unwillingly.. the wings he tried with all his will to tuck back safely against his back to the point where it hurt more-- 

**YANK!** He cried out at the sudden pain that shot through him.. it was a threat.. just a warning. Still he cried softly into the thin blanket and torn pillow he called his bed.

"How wide can we stretch~?" He nearly sang out the rhetorical question with curiosity. Scarily curious. Green eyes just remained closed as he cried. Someone please come in.. help him. He prayed and prayed for a miracle.. the pain came again from his back.. this time he felt a tight grip on both his wings that instinctually pulled and tried to get away. It was hurting and he wanted it to stop. They stretched enough.. he couldn't go any further--

**SNAP!!!**

And Jeremiah screamed so loud he could feel his vocal cords rupture- his scream was that of a broken by.. and Jerome let go, satisfied with the discovery and even chuckling at his twin's agony. The wings were limp and he swore he saw blood and maybe some white of bone against the once ginger wings that had a green tinge at the ends.. that was the only difference physically.. his own wings were a redder color.. like the blood he saw on his twin who looked broken under him. "Come on brother.. it's the least I can do to you." He leans in and whispers in the other boy's ear. "After all, you _lied_ to mom about me.. if you lie again.. well you hide them anyway so snapping them off will work in your favor." 

The laugh reached Jeremiah's broken mind.. a laugh that'd haunt him for years even after he escaped that nightmare. If not the laugh than his _own_ face in the mirror will.

 

\---

"Mr. Valeska. Are you alright?" The voice was what made him come back into reality and the modern times. Bruce Wayne was not like him, yet was. His wings were black and stretched out proudly while his he hid under his clothing at all times. Now that he was trapped in this odd prison under the Wayne Mansion he guessed.. he couldn't hide much anymore.

"To me, I suppose I am. To you, perhaps not" His voice was different, so little to no emotion. Eyes look towards the colder ones of his best friends. "Jerome." He stated. He eyed the wings of Bruce, admiring them. They had a feathery look yet somehow also seemed leathery like that of a bat.

"He hurt your wings, didn't he?" Bruce ignored the suddenly twitch. "You hide them in shame. I noticed a lot. You admired mine, Mr. Gordon's.. and there is a longing and jealousy in your eyes."

Jeremiah's pale eyes stare at Bruce for a long time, unblinkingly. Slowly he stood up from his chair. "In the circus there's medical personal. They are skilled, yes. But not skilled enough to take care of wings. Especially wings that are as small for a child." He explained while removing his top clothing. His suit slid off as his tie fell to the floor.. slowly his pale skin shown over muscle that Bruce never knew he had.. than there was the wing holders that held his wings tight against his body. The wings that once were an orange color were now blackened.. it shown Bruce that Jeremiah was indeed darkness. Bruce was born with his dark wings due to his dark hair and eyes just as Oswald had dark wings.

To gain black wings is to do evil deeds willingly and dare say like and enjoy them.. Not one person had white wings since there was no such thing. A very light grey, yes, but never white. Even Jim Gordon's wings are a darker brown in color.

When the straps unhooked.. the wings opened up and stretched.. but it was wrong. They couldn't have that much of a limit. The blackened wings barely could stretch out.. the angle was off. It hit him like a truck. Jeremiah lowers his head, front at the wall so Bruce could see the horror that Jerome did.. the greatest of taboo. "He wanted to test how far they could go before.. snap. I screamed and screamed until I couldn't no more.. did someone care?"

"This is wrong, Jeremiah. He should've been punished."

"He was, by me telling mother and everyone that he tried to kill me. I didn't say that he did it but I'm certain they knew."

Breaking someone's wings was the greatest of taboos. In battle you can since it can't be helped, that is the only exception. Seeing how off angled the wings are made him tuck his own in as if in silent fear that suddenly they'd be grabbed and broken.

"He could have killed me.. I half wanted him to after that. The promise of flight, my right, my life.. it was literally taken from me. I can never fly again, Bruce." There the only timid Jeremiah was, shaking.. scared. "I was seen as a freak because I could never fly everywhere I went. People take flight for granted. Of course, if a wing is broken here you can get it fixed. But with me.. to damn bad I suppose."

He didn't hear the movement, much less how Bruce managed to reach in.. but feeling the hand on his wings scared him more than he intended and bolted like a bat out of hell-- hitting the wall with a force that actually did hurt for once.

Of course he had to have knocked out because when he woke up, he was bandaged up. "I shouldn't have done that." Bruce was still there inside his locked cell.. with the key in Alfred's hand far outside the cell.. of course.

"It's alright."

"It isn't. You don't have to hide your wings from me, ever."

"I ask you not to touch them again without permission." He began to hum a tune.

"Alright. I promise."

Jeremiah looked at the dark wings again, reaching towards them to run over them with his pale hand. "They are beautiful.. you haven't been preening" He frowns and without another thought- carefully he began to do his duty. Carefully getting out old feathers so new ones could come in and fixing some damaged ones. At least Bruce didn't shoo him away, instead the younger let Jeremiah do his work, allowing his overworked mind to focus on something for once.. plus it felt nice that his hands were so gentle and careful against him...

A very nice moment where he could almost forget the evil Jeremiah has done.. almost. Jerome did his damage of course, but still Jeremiah did so much worse.

He made Bruce feel affection for him and dare he say a hint of love. Only for it to be crushed like an ant under a boot.

 

\---

The man cackled at the dark bat before him, backing up.. his mangled wings stretching out painfully in instinct to make himself look more intimidating-- until he lost his footing on the bridge and fell backwards--

More pain shot through him as a gloved hand gripped his left wing, stopping his long fall onto the cold ice and water below. He nearly snarled in frustration- of course the Batman could beat him within an inch of his life with every bone broken in his body but death? Of course not.

"Seems I broke my promise..."

The voice though deep confused The Joker, head straining to look up as The Bat pulled him back up and threw him to safety.

"What promise, Batsy?" He was frowning and confused.

The man behind the Bat was smiling some but outside he kept his frown. 

"What promise?" He stood up, rubbing himself. "Still so rough, I got a soft behind" He whined.

"A promise I made to my best friend a long time ago."

"Ah. I'd love to meet this friend of yours" 

Batman ignored the sad reply. He saw Jeremiah still even after the man long forgotten who he was and became more like Jerome. It shouldn't hurt anymore.. but of course it always will. And as his fist collided with the white skin, seeing a tooth flying and The Joker hitting the asphalt, out cold did he sigh and lower himself to handcuff him.

"I'd love to meet him to, Jeremiah." He whispered, finger brushing the mangled wings and eyes caught sight of the fallen, old, and smaller black feather that didn't match The Joker's at all.. instead it looked like... his.

"I'd love to see him again, Jeremiah" He repeated to deaf ears and to the night that forever keeps secrets.


End file.
